The Car Ride
by yuARELoveD
Summary: What if Edward took Bella to the meadow by car? xD


"The Car Ride"

A/N: Keep in mind that I had no intention of making this an Ed/Bella fanfic but it only ended up as once because my friend thought they matched my characters. So they may be OOC (out of character) and sorry about that ahead of time. I only wanted to post it cuz it drove me nuts- I got bored.

I got the idea one night as my friend drove me home :D

Another note- Keep in mind that I wrote this entire thing on my cell phone a little past midnight. Yup, the ENTIRE thing. So there may be a few mistakes. Enjoy!

-----------------------------

The party ended and the two of us decided to go out for a ride. I began to shake as we got into the car. He noticed. "What- are you scared to get into a car with me?" he laughed. "Oh, come on. You know I won't bite."

At that comment, I stopped in my tracks and gave him a look. He laughed and looked away. "Well, you know... I wouldn't bite you of all people." It was true. I knew such though would never cross his mind.

I stood up straight. "No, it's cold. I'm shivering," I said, giving him an attitude.

"Good. Well then. are you ready?"

The car started with a roar. _What sweet melody_. I took a deep breath and got into the passenger seat. As soon as I shut the door, the car shot off into the darkness.

I wasn't ready for it.

I held my breath and clawed at the middle compartment. He saw this and chuckled. "You know, at this rate, you're going to leave marks." I let go- just for a second- to check. Sure enough, there were crescent-shaped marks on the leather. Little moons.

Suddenly, he took a sharp left and I grabbed onto it once more. Still, he didn't slow down. Not one bit.

"Here, hold this." He held out his hand. The car was only going faster so I had not choice but to hang onto him for dear life. "I thought you weren't scared," he jeered.

"I thought you were a vampire, not speed racer."

His laughter sent shivers down my spine. "Who said I couldn't be both?" He pressed down on the pedal. I held his hand so tightly my knuckles turned white. I realized how hard I must have been holding onto his hand and loosened my grip. "Don't worry. It hasn't even begun to hurt me." He kept his eyes on the road. "So, are we having fun yet?"

"You mean... getting scared?"  
"Ah... that too, I suppose." The meter kept climbing. 75...80...85...90 miles per hour.  
_Was I starting to get sick or was this all in my head?__  
_The landscape was moving too fast and everything was just a blur beyond the glass window.

"If you think this is blinding speed, you're in for a surprise."  
Even in this situation, I tried to act cool. "Oh really?"  
That wicked smile again. "Hmm. Is that a challenge I hear?" The reading jumped to triple digits.  
_Dear God. May he save us all.___

"Edward..." My voice shook. Sweat was beading down my back.  
Never show your weakness, my grandmother once said.  
_Screw that thought._ Right now, it looked as if he were my kidnapper, not my boyfriend.

His attention was fully turned to me. "Sweetie." His voice sounded urgent. "Take long, deep breaths." _What?_ Oh... apparently I had been hyperventalating. _Great. _"Listen to me. Do you feel your heart pound?" I couldn't speak, so I nodded. " of themuscles in your body. Do they feel... stronger to you?"

At first, I had NO idea what he was talking about. But I kept trying. After all, my life depended on it. Soon, I began to be able to recognize little glimpses of the situtation and over a matter of minutes, I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. _Wicked! _It felt as if I were standing on the edge of the world- at the very tips of my toes.

I looked at him, my eyes in amazement- and he simply smiled. He began to play with my hand, his pinky lifting and dropping each of my fingers. My breathing became heavy and... _What the...? _Was this turning me on?

Then, my heart lurched as the panic set in once more. The car hit speeds I never imagined possible. Sure, race cars could do the job... but your average car-really? 125...130...140... a blinding 150 miles per hour. And the meter was still climbing... slowly, but surely.

I sat back against the chair and a smirk creeped across his face. "Mm... baby? Are you scared?"  
I closed my eyes and answered him in a soft voice. "Yes." Wordlessly, he kept driving at that speed.

"Open your eyes. Look."

I was hesitant to open them... yet... at the same time, I was curious. The first thing I saw was... nothing. It wasn't even because my eyes needed to adjust. It was pitch black.

_What am I supposed to be looking for?___

Then, a flash of green streaked past the windows. I gasped. As they became more and more frequent, I realized what it was- we were driving through a forest. The car jumped and I heard gravel scrape against the tires- we were off the solid path.

"Edward..." I warned. Each breath was becoming shorter and shorter. Even so, the meter still inched higher. _Just how fast could this car go?_ I closed my eyes and shuttered.

"Cold?" he asked. The question took me by surprise. I looked down at my body in amazement. In my sheer panic, I had completely forgotten about it and I no longer shook from the cold.

He let go of my hand and set it on the stick. He then gently placed his hand over mine- as if to protect it. "Come on- the adrenaline is still in your system. Remember?"

It took me a while to find it but... I suddenly gasped. The entire adrenaline rush had nothing to do with it- well, not really. His hand was on my thigh. On top of my dress, yes, but nevertheless, it still made me nervous. I inhaled deeply has his hand began to move. I tried to ignore it and think of other things- to try and have it not affect me as much- but it failed. It was much too distracting.

His hand moved again but this time, it began to push the dress up. His hand grazed the inside of my thigh and I tried to utter his name but all I could make out was a moan.

Of course, he took great pleasure in this and laughed. His hand, nor the car, ceased to move. He splayed his fingers out and they covered more area, touching nerves and electricuting my body.

It almost reached my hip when his hand slipped from the wheel and the car bumper came inches away from a tree trunk. I had to summon all of my remaining strength to keep myself from screaming.

He took his hand from my leg and placed both hands on the steering wheel, steadying the car. I let out a huge sigh of relief. He turn his head toward my direction. "So, where were we? Oh, right..." He placed his hand back on my thigh. His fingertips lightly grazed my skin and drew random squiggles on them.

My breathing was becoming faster and faster... I was starting to become faint and swayed when the car came to a sudden stop. He caught me in his arms. _Oh, you heroic demon.___

Just a few feet away, I saw the meadow. Only it wasn't any meadow- it was the point where the stream within flowed into the ocean. It was spectacular... but I couldn't find myself able to appreciate it very well.

We both looked at each other and immediately knew. I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his around my waist.

We leaned in- our lips met in a kiss and our breath became entangled. _Sexy._


End file.
